Kingdom of Verdoy
Before they united beneath a king, the Verdonnes were a collection of tribal people inhabiting the coastal lowlands along the peninsula now referred to as Verdoy proper. It is difficult to know when the tribes first were united in a kingdom, but the Verdonnic kings existed in some capacity since their first contact with the empire. Cultural differences (and a lack of much worth extracting) meant that when the Empire expanded to Verdoy, they accepted the fealty of the Verdonnic King Willem val Rondac over the full integration of the kingdom into their lands. When the Empire fell, Verdoy remained relatively stable while the realm descended into chaos, and as a result rose to become one of the foremost trade powers in the region while expanding their territory. Since then, the Verdonnes have occupied a much more influential place in the politics of the region. Currently, Queen Iseult val Rondac rules over Verdoy from its capital city of Alberg. It has been more than half a decade since she reached her majority, but her rule was preceded by a long regency. Government The King or Queen of Verdoy is the most powerful figure in the kingdom, however Verdonnic government is highly decentralized. Much of the land is still under the ownership of other nobility. Barons, counts, and dukes hold vast amounts of the kingdom’s land, but with the explosion in trade that came with the fall of the empire, new systems had to be created as well. When the merchants of Verdoy grew tired of the control the nobility held over trade in their lands, unrest led to the creation of the system of free cities now commonplace throughout the kingdom. The free cities of Verdoy are governed by a council rather than a lord, and in them chartered merchants may trade free of the taxes or seizures imposed by greedy lords. They began as simple ports, but now free cities can be found throughout the kingdom and some such as the western fur trading city of Noyan and the coastal trade capital of Port val Mont have grown to rival even the more powerful dukes of the realm. In the Borderlands of the west, free cities exist alongside lands belonging to the Margraves of Verdoy, dukes who rule largely independent of the crown. This frontier alongside the Isle of Haut are the most recent additions to the realm and are still mostly populated by people who do not consider themselves Verdonnes. Culture While the nobility maintain a martial culture as a result of their role in society, the Verdonnes have always been a relatively pacific people and most of their territorial conquests have been done through the use of mercenaries or as a result of wars that were initially defensive. Once a poor and barbaric people (a reputation they have not been able to shake completely), now the Verdonnes are lovers of art and all the fine things that can be found in a society inundated by trade. The glasswork of Alberg is particularly prized, and Verdonnic sand is thought to have special properties that make it even more beautiful when turned into stained glass. The painters and poets of its ‘sinking city’ are also renowned, though Verdonnic culture still suffers from their reputation as barbaric northmen. Verdonnic love of color does not end with their stained glass, and dyes are among the most prized goods a merchant can import. From Noyan to Bangor, houses are colorfully painted and Verdonnic clothes are usually dyed similarly. Among the peasantry of the more rural parts of the kingdom, where it is not as easy to find dyed cloth, it is fashionable to paint one’s face and hair with pigments that can be extracted from the local flora. Verdonnes are also known to tattoo their skin, a practice thought to have been carried over from the isle of Haut. It is most prevalent there, but also fashionable among the nobles and merchants who can afford to hire renowned artists. Some decorate themselves with art of religious or personal significance while others use it as an opportunity to set down their accomplishments. It is said that the warrior king Petrus val Dremen’s body was already so decorated and his victory at the Battle of the Pines so great that when he returned from his conquest of the Kendic people to the north, he took two more wives so that they might carry the record of his deeds. Since the rule of Petrus, however, Verdonnic society has changed much. After the edicts of King Dag val Isan, secondary wives were demoted to the status of concubines and the privilege to take such spouses was extended to female heads of house as well (though it is still reserved only for those of noble birth). This was the first time in recorded history that the Verdonnic religion, which is decentralized and largely folk based, was altered by a monarch, and to this day many continue to adhere to the rules of the faith before Dag val Isan’s reforms. Religion The principle idea of Verdonnic religion is that eight worlds exist atop one another, and that they are closest to meeting in doorways. The simple entrance to a peasant’s yurt has religious value, but special holy doorways are also built and carved with ornate decorations. The largest of these is the eightfold causeway in Alberg, where eight large wooden arches symbolizing each world lead up to the royal palace. Royal wedding ceremonies take place beneath the eight arches, and most other weddings take place under a door frame specially constructed for the ceremony, the grandeur of which varies wildly depending on the wealth of the families involved. Still, as per the rules of the religion, a wedding can take place beneath any doorway, and those who wed quickly or privately are often said to have ‘married beneath a barn door’. Verdonnic religion is not one of devotion to a deity, and most who follow it worship only through offerings, left on their own thresholds, holy ones, or door frame like shrines that can be found dotted throughout rural and urban areas alike. It is thought that these offerings find their way to the beings of the other worlds, who in turn may influence our world in return. One with a special interest in the faith likely would not devote themselves directly to the religion but to a lodge committed to studying the eight worlds and unlocking their secrets. There are many lodges, large and small, scattered across the kingdom, each often with their own idea of how to go about communing with the other worlds. In Dremen, members of the Lodge of Redan strip themselves of all worldly possessions in order to grow closer to the other worlds, while in Alberg, the Lodge of Ystrad advocates for charity and the renunciation of vanity. Near Noyan, the ancient Kendric Lodge preaches meditation and isolation, and in Port val Mont, the far newer Lodge of Hensac communes through wild festivals and revels. These lodges are often founded by charismatic cult-like leaders, and many die with those founders, but others live on and teach newcomers through texts. The Kendric Lodge is thought to have existed as long as the Verdonnes have practiced their religion, while others such as those of Redan and Hensac are much newer.